


Alya's Declaration

by Beanz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, mentions of Adrien, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanz/pseuds/Beanz
Summary: Alya wants to tell Nino how she feels about him, but how to do it?





	Alya's Declaration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chatbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/gifts).



“Marinette, you’re missing the point!” Alya exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

“And what point would that be?” Marinette asked, raising her brow.

“That I’m trying to be romantic!” 

“By sending Nino the twelve days of Christmas?”

“Yes! Don’t you know how the song goes? _On the First day of Christmas my true love sent to me a Partridge in a Pear Tree._ The song itself mentions true love. How is that not romantic? I’m surprised you didn’t do it for Adrien considering how mushy you two are now that you’re finally together.” Alya huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Uh, maybe because six of the twelve days involve birds and Adrien is allergic to feathers?”

Alya blushed. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” She watched as Marinette smirked, but she refused to let it stop her. “But that’s still not the point, and don’t think I don’t realise that you at least thought about doing it!” she said, pointing her finger at her best friend who just blushed in response.

“Anyway, back to you and Nino. Why are you freaking out over this? What aren’t you telling me?”

Alya slumped and sat down next to Marinette. “I love him, Mari,” she whispered.

“I know you do, Al,” Marinette said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“The thing is, I haven’t told _him_ that I love him,” she said, resting her head on her best friend’s shoulder.

“Ohhhh, so want to do a grand gesture and then tell him?” Marinette asked and Alya just nodded.

“There’s your problem.”

“Huh?” Alya asked, lifting her head to look up into Marinette’s smiling face.

“This is Nino we’re talking about. I’m not saying he wouldn’t like a grand gesture but I know he wouldn’t like you stressing out over this.”

Alya sighed. “I know you’re right, I do, but I just want to show him how much he means to me. We’ve all seen what Adrien-”

Marinette cut her off. “I’m going to stop you right there. Don’t compare yourself or your relationship with us, or anyone else. I love Adrien, you know I do, but do you know why I made him stop with the grand gestures?”

Alya snorted. “Because you were running out of space to store the gifts?” she teased.

They both had a giggle until Marinette sobered up. “Partly, but honestly? It was the reason behind why he did them.”

Alya frowned. “What do you mean?”

Marinette bit her lip before giving a nod and speaking again. “Please don’t repeat what I’m about to say, not even to Nino. It’s not that I don’t trust you two, but I’d rather Adrien tell Nino if he wants to.”

“I swear,” Alya promised.

“So you obviously know how he has the games and stuff in his room?”

Alya nodded when Marinette paused.

“Adrien was doing all of those grand gestures to show me that he loved me. I didn’t mind that but what bothered me was that he thought he _had_ to do them. No, that doesn’t sound right. What I mean is, there’s no warmth in his house. His father barely talks to him let alone tells Adrien that he loves him. Instead, his father just bought him stuff like the games or a laptop or whatever. I think to some extent Adrien thought that the more expensive the gift, the more you loved the person you gave it to. When I ended up getting sick, Adrien came to visit me and because my parents were so busy in the bakery, mama asked him to bring me my medicine and soup. We talked and during the conversation I told him that him being there and looking after me was worth more than all the grand gestures and expensive gifts in the world.”

Alya sniffled, trying to resist the urge to demand Adrien come to her house so she could hug him. Or better yet, go to his house to not only hug him but punch Gabriel in the face. Adrien should know what love truly was. Marinette smiled at her, a knowing look in her eyes, but Alya could tell there was more she wanted to say so she just waited. 

“I didn’t tell you this to upset you, or give you the urge to punch Gabriel in the face,” Marinette winked and Alya laughed at how well her best friend knew her. “I told you this because the point is, you don’t need a grand gesture to show someone you love them. It’s the little things, like getting them coffee when you know they’ve been up most of the night. Or bringing them soup when they’re sick. I know you want to do something romantic for Nino when you tell him you love him, but romantic doesn’t mean you have to go all out. It doesn’t mean that you have to stress yourself out preparing for the _perfect moment_ to tell him you love him. I’m pretty sure that no matter what, when you tell Nino you love him that will be the _perfect moment_ because of the two of you, and not what’s going on around you.”

Alya stopped and thought about Marinette’s words and realised she was right. “When did you end up being so wise and sappy?” She joked, nudging Marinette with her shoulder.

Marinette just laughed. “Have you forgotten how sappy and romantic my boyfriend is?”

The girls laughed but in the back of Alya’s mind a plan started to form.

 

Alya walked with Nino around the streets of Paris, one hand wrapped around his while the other carried a cup of hot chocolate. They were looking at the Christmas lights as they made their way to the park. Marinette and Adrien were going to meet up with them at the big Christmas tree but they still had time.

When they reached the park Alya smiled. Kids were running around laughing and playing, couples were snuggled up together under blankets and carollers were singing. Once she realised they were singing the Twelve Days of Christmas she couldn’t hold back her chuckle.

“What?” Nino asked as they continued walking, throwing away their empty cups when they passed a bin.

“It’s nothing,” she said, smiling over at him.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, just heard what song the carollers were singing.”

“Ah yes, the twelve days of Christmas, filled with six days of birds,” he said, pulling her closer to his side.

When she raised her eyebrow at him, he just chuckled. “Adrien and I were discussing Christmas songs during the week. He was telling me how he liked the fact that it’s about giving gifts to your true love, but not the fact that six of the days involve birds. Something about it no longer being romantic if he was sneezing every few seconds.”

They both burst out laughing and when Alya glanced over at Nino everything seemed to stop. They had moved out of everyone’s way when they had continued to laugh and were now closer to the trees where lights had been hung up. Nino had a huge smile on his face which seemed to glow from all of the Christmas lights around them. He’d traded his red cap for a red beanie which had a light cover of snow on it. 

The world around them faded until all she could see, and all she cared about, was Nino. “I love you, Nino,” she said softly. 

Surprise flashed over his features for split second before he smiled again and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I love you too, Alya,” he whispered in her ear, before turning and kissing her.

Alya relaxed in his arms and kissed him back, enjoying their perfect moment.


End file.
